


Sleeping Beauty

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Top Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's wrong, knows he's not allowed to. Especially since his Iwa-chan clearly told him earlier not to jump him while he was asleep.</p><p>Still, Oikawa throws off the covers and pulls up Iwaizumi's shirt, watches the muscles of the male's abdomen move unnoticed with each inhale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a fantasy of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> Just because I am writing about Somnophilia does not mean that I approve when someone rapes their partner in sleep, no matter if they are in a relationship or not.  
> If you have enough brain cells to understand this as well, then keep reading.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
> Thank you, and have fun!

"Iwa-chan?"

A quiet rustle of clothes before Oikawa slowly hovers over Iwaizumi, his breath hitching as he sees the sleeping face of his boyfriend. "Iwa-chan, you awake?"

There's no reaction, no sound except from the even breathing of Iwaizumi.

He knows it's wrong, knows he's not allowed to. Especially since his Iwa-chan clearly told him earlier not to jump him while he was asleep.

Still, Oikawa throws off the covers and pulls up Iwaizumi's shirt, watches the muscles of the male's abdomen move unnoticed with each inhale.

Oikawa licks his lips and leans over his boyfriend, opens up Iwaizumi's own lips with a thumb and then pushes his tongue into that warm hole that is his Iwa-chan's delicious mouth.

He thrusts inside, licks along the roof and Iwaizumi's teeth, laps at his unmoving tongue and mewls muffled.

"So good, Iwa-chan," he breathes as he pulls away. "Sweet, sweet Iwa-chan, love you so."

His fingers are brushing over the firm muscles, and he shudders from the touch as if he's the one being touched.

He can already feel himself getting erect as he watches his beautiful boyfriend sleep soundly.

But instead of touching himself, he pulls down Iwaizumi's boxers and frees his cock, still lying limb on his thigh, and Oikawa leans down to take it into his mouth, sucks at the cushy tip like a baby nursing on its dummy.

"Iwa-chan, so tasty, want to lick you forever, fall asleep with your cock in my mouth," he mewls and reaches over to squeeze one of his boyfriend's nipples.

"Soft, plumply tits, love them so much-- so perfect, Iwa-chan, my Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi groans and shifts, but Oikawa keeps him where he is, pulls the male's cock deeper until it hits the back of his throat.

He moans again because he loves that feeling of being filled, wishes he had two versions of his Iwa-chan so he can be filled on both sides at the same time.

Iwaizumi's sex is now fully erect, feeling so very full in Oikawa's mouth as it's being pulled back inside repeatedly. 

"Want you inside me, Iwa-chan, fuck me sore and mark me," Oikawa moans and finally pushes his own pants down.

But instead of touching his cock, he wets his fingers and prods at his asshole, the lube too far off to reach for it.

His mouth tightens around Iwaizumi's cock as he pushes two fingers inside at once.

He loves the burn and the stretch, can't wait to be filled up to the brim with his beloved Iwa-chan.

It's soft inside him but still so tight as he forces his two fingers inside, curls and scissors them until his asshole turns loose, the moans spilling out with every move.

He imagines his boyfriend being the one fingering him, thrusting in and out and hooking his fingertips into the rim and tearing until Oikawa can feel a pleasurable tingle of pain from the stretch.

He pulls off Iwa's cock, a small pop resounding as it jumps out of his mouth, and he looks at his master piece; so hard and twitching as it's covered and glistening in his spit.

The head is fat and puffy, almost turning a shade of purple as it's shaking in hardness and anticipation.

Even though Iwaizumi is asleep, his cock clearly knows what it wants.

"Here I go, Iwa-chan," Oikawa breathes and licks his lips, already eagerly straddling his boyfriend's cock. "Fill me up now, okay? Make me fat with your cock and fuck me until I'm raw and sore."

He lowers his hips a first time, the tip of Iwaizumi's cock kissing the rim of his ass and making him shudder before he pushes down completely and seats himself on the other male's cock.

Both their mouths escape a long moan, one louder than the other. But Iwaizumi is still asleep - Oikawa knows that without even checking.

"So hot, Iwa-chan, I'm melting-- your perfect cock is inside me, so big and long and perfect--"

Oikawa moves back up and down again, each thrusts followed by a high-pitched mewl of his as he keeps fucking himself on his boyfriend's cock.

It's squelching as he moves, his own spit accompanying their movements; cock swelling and asshole tightening, and it gets always so difficult in this position, so hard to force Iwaizumi's cock back inside. 

"Oh God, Iwa-chan, filling me so well, dirty me, mark your little slut," Oikawa mewls, hips steadily pistoling back and forth as he eventually finds a position he's comfortable in, and he slaps his ass down against Iwaizumi's balls, hears the rough sounds and feels the swelling in his asshole as his boyfriend's cock grows more and more.

Oikawa's walls are hugging his cock tightly, rubbing along his length and covering him in sticky juice that eases the way back inside.

"Fuck, Iwa-chan, do it, come inside me, fill me up with Iwa-chan's milk, please--"

Oikawa speeds up, muscles already sore as he keeps riding Iwaizumi, buries his cock inside him over and over again.

He doesn't even need to touch his cock anymore because his boyfriend always manages to make him come without.

Maybe it's the swelling of the puffy, purple head, or the shaking of the veiny shaft, but this time around Oikawa comes without help again as his cock shakes and spits out strings of sperm, some even landing on Iwaizumi's abdomen.

Oikawa still feels him throbbing inside him and therefore starts to move up and down again.

He chuckles breathlessly. "Oh, poor Iwa-chan, want to come too, don't you?"

He speeds up again, the slapping-sounds too loud for the room, and Oikawa's glad that his boyfriend is such a deep sleeper.

"Fill me up, Iwa-chan, please, make me round and fat, breed me-- Fuck, Iwa-chan--"

Oikawa feels Iwaizumi shake inside is ass as he lets out sleepy mewls and comes inside him, puffy head shaking and spitting out juice, marking the walls around him in his scent.

It gives Oikawa another rush of lust, and before even realizing, he comes again dry with Iwa-chan on his lips.

He slumps down onto the other male's chest, presses his ear there and listens to the heartbeats getting slower and calmer until Iwaizumi's lying motionless in bed again, his cock leisurely popping out of the Oikawa's ass.

Oikawa chuckles. "Sweet dreams, Iwa-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
